starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Cassidy
|fgcolor= |image=LisaCassidy SC2 Art1.JPEG |imgsize= |birth= |death=Early 2489, Turaxis II |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy :Colonial Fleet Associated with :321st Colonial Rangers Battalion ::Special Tactics and Mission Platoon ("Heaven's Devils") |job=Petty Officer Third Class Medic |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Lisa Cassidy was a terran medic in the Colonial Fleet. During the Guild Wars she was assigned to the Special Tactics and Mission Platoon, 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion. There she was known as "Doc". Biography A Colonial Fleet medic, Petty Officer 3rd Class Lisa Cassidy became addicted to crab. New Assignment In 2488 Cassidy was caught up in the Battle of Fort Howe. Cassidy gave aid to at least a dozen fleet personnel and shot a Kel-Morian Air Wolf in the face, but afterward passed out due to drug abuse. She was arrested for this crime for the third time, making her eligible for being sent to a work camp. After two days in the brig, Cassidy was going through withdrawal symptoms. However, the base's commander, Colonel Vanderspool, had plans for her. He had a private meeting with her in the brig's visiting room. Vanderspool made her an offer: some crab and a respite from punishment, in return for spying on a group of soldiers – Sergeant Tychus Findlay and others in his Special Tactics and Missions Platoon. Vanderspool feared that Findlay may have interfered with one of his criminal deeds, making off with the profits. He felt that Cassidy's beautiful appearance would be an asset in her new role. Cassidy agreed to his proposal. Cassidy was introduced to the STM platoon as an experiment in using medics attached to front-line combat units. She immediately conflicted with the platoon's commanding officer, Lt. Marcus Quigby. She acted in a barely insubordinate manner to him and ensured his inoculation records were lost, forcing him to undergo a series of unnecessary injections. Quigby tried to have her transferred, but his commanding officer refused. Cassidy's attitude toward the unlikable Quigby made her popular with the platoon. Cassidy was desired by both Sergeant Findlay and Private Hank Harnack, and she began a romantic relationship with Findlay. Quigby had been selected to lead the platoon due to his engineering experience, a relevant attribute given the platoon's unusual choice of armor; the Thunderstrike. The armor was capable of making long-distance leaps and landing safely from great heights. Quigby decided to show off the armor's capabilities to his father, the visiting General Quigby as well as Colonel Vanderspool. The platoon executed the maneuver properly, except for Lt. Quigby himself, since Cassidy had poisoned his water. The lieutenant was embarrassed and eventually transferred out, putting Sergeant Findlay in charge for the time being. Vanderspool summoned Cassidy to a meeting to discern the truth behind the incident. When Cassidy admitted it was her who had poisoned Lt. Quigby, Vanderspool told her that her action had embarrassed him as well, and ordered plain-clothed soldiers to punch her in the belly as punishment. A Needle in the Dark Tychus Findlay's squad had stolen Vanderspool's treasure during the Battle of Fort Howe. They had sold the loot for cash, with each squad member being able to dispense of it in their own way. Private Max Zander used his money to buy food to give away to war refugees. This act drew the attention of Silas Trask, a bandit who captured him and his friends Private Connor Ward and Technician Hiram Feek. The latter was able to escape and bring a message to the squad. As Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay discussed plans to free Zander and Ward, Cassidy overheard this, and wondered where they had gotten the money from. The squad, supposedly off-duty, collected weapons from Feek and discovered the bandits' location from a bartender named Hurley. However, Hurley sold them out, warning the bandits. The soldiers stormed the bandits' hideout. Cassidy slipped into a barn and hid while Trask tried to flee the battle. Cassidy shot him in the head. As a grateful prisoner thanked her, calling her an angel, Cassidy disagreed. Afterward, the soldiers returned to Hurley's establishment and Findlay would have beaten the man to death had not Raynor pulled him off. Cassidy provided Hurley with first aid. Four days later, Vanderspool had heard of the assault on Hurley and ordered Cassidy to meet him at the command center (rather than a less conspicuous place). Cassidy's drug addiction was causing her problems with judgment. She stormed in and argued with Vanderspool. He responded angrily by hitting her. To avoid being further harmed, Cassidy told him what she knew. However, he needed to keep the STM platoon intact for at least a while, so he did not immediately seek revenge. Colonel Vanderspool's plans for the STM platoon included an assault of Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36, commanded by Overseer Hanz Brucker, which held hundreds of Confederate POWs. The well-defended camp could be taken if the platoon's soldiers landed on the three hills surrounding it and took out their weapons. Jim Raynor insisted on infiltrating the camp before the assault and preparing the likely slow and weak POWs for the coming rescue. He delivered the message, but Brucker saw through his disguise and began torturing him. Meanwhile, Vanderspool had orders for Cassidy, who was currently suffering from withdrawal symptoms. He wanted her to deliver a message to Brucker (a revenge message, as Vanderspool believed Brucker had also tried to steal his loot) and then ensure his demise. The orders took a long time to deliver, causing Cassidy anguish as she awaited her drugs. The platoon was dropped on the internment camp. Findlay and Cassidy quickly discovered Raynor, who had been suspended in front of the POWs as a form of torture. After he was cut down, Cassidy gave him a stimpack to help relieve his pain. Unfortunately, the dropships which were supposed to rescue the POWs didn't arrive due to Kel-Morian reprisals, so Raynor proposed stealing vehicles from a factory. As they approached, Overseer Hanz Brucker himself emerged and was quickly wounded in combat. Cassidy told Raynor to get some clothes while she "treated" Brucker's wound. She injected him with a lethal poison which would simulate a heart attack, while delivering Vanderspool's message. The vehicle convoy was eventually rescued by Confederate forces. Back at Fort Howe, Private Ryk Kydd was detained by a pair of sergeants from the Military Security Service. They questioned him about his true identity, that of Ark Bennet, son of Old Family member Errol Bennet. Kydd was, in fact, Ark Bennet, but denied this. A suspicious Cassidy, having heard rumors of this before, took Kydd's DNA, pretending it was a routine medical test. Afterward the platoon celebrated, and were given the nickname Heaven's Devils. Findlay's squad got tattoos commemorating the event, with Cassidy getting a special one depicting an oversized needle. Kydd's Bad Times Colonel Vanderspool planned an assault on northern Polk's Pride, a Kel-Morian stronghold which had resisted two previous Confederate assaults. He would use the Special Tactics and Missions Platoon, now led by Lieutenant Samantha Sanchez. Private Ryk Kydd quickly fell in love with her and even bought her a box of chocolates as a present for later, but Tychus Findlay swiped them. While in southern Polk's Pride, Vanderspool summoned Cassidy to his underground command post. She told him about how Brucker had died, pleasing Vanderspool. He gave her some crab, but also insulted her for being a disposable junkie. Cassidy also told him about Ryk Kydd's true identity. Vanderspool knew of his father's company, Bennet Industries. As Cassidy left the meeting, Tychus Findlay spotted her, but he was more interested in a romantic rendezvous and not in her meeting with Vanderspool. He gave her the pilfered chocolates as a birthday present. The day of battle, the STM platoon accompanied large numbers of neurally resocialized marines into combat. The Confederates fought their way past numerous barricades. Facing a particularly tough one, Lt. Sanchez led her platoon in a flanking maneuver while the resocialized marines occupied the attention of the Kel-Morian forces at the barricade. However, the flanking movement nearly ended in disaster. They were confronted by unarmored Kel-Morian troops emerging from a dropship. One of them fired at a rocket launcher at a platoon member, blowing off his legs. Cassidy comforted him as she applied plastiscab dressings to his stumps. As the platoon neared its destination, a Kel-Morian sniper shot Lt. Sanchez dead. A furious Kydd, who had fallen for her, asked the platoon to lure the sniper into the open. Jim Raynor did so, earning him a non-lethal headshot while Kydd killed the other sniper. Cassidy treated Raynor's scalp wound, admonishing him for drawing fire like that. She offered him stimulants but Raynor, having been on them before, refused. The Confederates achieved victory. Afterward Cassidy got high on crab, while UNN reporter Max Speer took a photo of Cassidy, Hiram Feek and Findlay's squad. The Last Jab Privates Ryk Kydd and Max Zander went to a restaurant to celebrate, when they spotted Kydd's father, Errol Bennet, meeting with Colonel Vanderspool. They followed them and learned of Vanderspool's newest scheme – robbing a valuable Kel-Morian train shipment with the connivance of Overseer Aaron Pax, then neurally resocialize the Special Tactics and Mission Platoon to prevent them from testifying. The two rushed to inform Tychus Findlay, who was enjoying a romantic moment with Lisa Cassidy. Kydd had injured his head during his escapades, forcing Cassidy to put on some clothes and treat him. Zander and Kydd told their story. Findlay proposed getting revenge on Vanderspool by stealing the loot for themselves. However, Cassidy decided to inform Vanderspool. She found him simply by seeking the most expensive hotel. Cassidy shook off her worries about betraying Findlay, believing he would simply dump her later on, and took a crab injection. Colonel Vanderspool, now forewarned about the platoon, used dropships to take them along with resocialized troops under the command of Lieutenant Fitz, to the town of Kel-Morian-controlled town of Korsy. They were disguised as Kel-Morian troops. Findlay's platoon was forced to the front of the train platform, right before the rifles of Fitz's marines. The train arrived, only for Overseer Aaron Pax and his rippers to double-cross Vanderspool. The Confederates achieved a temporary victory, knocking Pax and some rippers onto the tracks after the train left. A furious Vanderspool had been "cheated" of his loot! He ordered Fitz to hold Cassidy hostage. He then revealed that Cassidy had betrayed them. An anguished Tychus Findlay tried to shoot her, but Jim Raynor stopped him, and the STM platoon made its escape toward the starport. Vanderspool and Cassidy were captured by Aaron Pax and a pair of rippers and also brought to the starport. Pax ordered the STM platoon to surrender or see their colonel shot in the head. The STM platoon didn't care. Private Ryk Kydd killed Pax and wounded Vanderspool, and the other rippers were killed too. However, Cassidy was killed in the crossfire. With her dying breath, she told Findlay that it wasn't personal betraying him. Vanderspool pleaded for a medic, but with Cassidy dead there was no one to save him. Raynor shot him in the chest shortly thereafter. Personality and Traits Physically, Cassidy had short brown hair in a shaggy cut that could have made her appear boyish, but this was offset by her face, which was "very feminine." Vanderspool, who considered her to be attractive, noticed that her eyes were large and luminous, appearing both worldly and vulnerable at the same time. Captain Marvin Ling considered Cassidy to be intelligent and a skilled medic. According to her performance evaluations, she was addicted to the adrenaline rush associated with combat. She was also addicted to crab and would sometimes use stimpacks to try to resist the withdrawal symptoms. References Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1-4165-5084-6 Category:Terran characters of Heaven's Devils Category:Terran medics